


What Remains between Us

by uritaeyeon



Series: Murata Anna AU [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kaji Akihiko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Murata Anna AU, Omega Murata Ugetsu, Omegaverse, mainly ugetsu-centric, murata anna as his child, murata masato is his father, murata yui is his mother
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “Ugetsu-san, ini perasaanku saja apa memang baumu agak berubah ya? Masih sama ... hanya saja ... kok kayaknya lebih manis?”Ingin Ugetsu tak menggubris pertanyaan dari sang murid kalau saja pelajaran saat dia sekolah dulu mengenai “apa-apa saja yang membuat bau seorang omega berubah” tidak melintasi pemikirannya saat itu juga.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Murata Anna AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Remains between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.

Semua bermula hanya seminggu setelah pertengkarannya dengan Akihiko yang entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Kekasih violisnya tahu dari awal dirinya dan Ugetsu hanya tertarik dengan satu sama lain karena penampilan fisik mereka yang di atas rata-rata. Namun, walaupun kekasihnya sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini, Ugetsu berakhir meminta putus. Dia tidak ingin masalahnya bertambah, karena pada akhirnya, cepat atau lambat dia akan memutuskan pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

Seperti kebiasaannya sejak dua tahunan lalu, setiap setelah bertengkar, nafsu makannya yang memang sudah sedikit menjadi semakin menurun sampai akhirnya hilang. Hanya minum segelas air saja bisa menahan laparnya sampai nanti sore. Pun ketika sore datang, kalau dia menyimpan buah di dalam kulkasnya, satu buah apel lebih dari cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya sampai esok hari.

Tidak makan nasi, roti, atau bahkan mie sekalipun. Tidak ada asupan karbohidrat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Murata Ugetsu tahu kalau ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Namun dia juga tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu makannya sendiri. Terbiasa berlatih tanpa makan dan istirahat sejak kecil, membuat pola dan nafsu makannya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Dulu dia sempat mencari tahu soal itu dan mendapati bahwa mungkin saja dia memiliki depresi yang belum terobati—yang entah turunan atau bukan—yang memengaruhi cara makannya, atau mungkin, _hidupnya_ secara keseluruhan.

Awalnya begitu, dia hanya hidup mengandalkan piza _delivery_ , atau buah-buahan di kulkas yang semakin menipis, atau roti yang nyaris kedaluwarsa di kulkasnya.

Sampai akhirnya tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Nafsu makannya meningkat, namun di sisi lain, kepalanya pusing luar biasa dan dia tak berhenti muntah-muntah hampir setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur.

Ugetsu berpikir, _oh waktunya aku mati karena tidak menjaga tubuhku dengan baik akhirnya datang juga._

Tetapi apa yang dia rasakan semakin aneh setiap harinya. Bermula dari nafsu makannya yang meningkat—yang biasanya hanya makan sekali sehari kini menjadi tiga kali sehari—dengan porsi pria kebanyakan, sekarang Ugetsu lebih sering mendapati dirinya memesan berbagai camilan melalui aplikasi _delivery_.

Pria yang Juni lalu berulang tahun yang ke-21 itu menatap sampah-sampah yang berserakan di sekitar ruang tengahnya. Banyak kotak-kotak bekas bungkus pengiriman, banyak pula plastik pembungkus makanan. Seumur-umur, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat rumahnya seberantakan ini selain karena kertas partitur yang selalu dia biarkan tersebar di atas lantai tanpa folder.

Saat ini dia masih tak ambil pusing, toh mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah hidup tak sehat sampai akhirnya me- _reset_ sendiri kebiasaan buruk yang selalu dia lakukan. Jadi ya sudah, apa yang dia alami ini, dianggapnya angin lalu saja. Toh dia dulu sempat muntah-muntah karena demam selama seminggu penuh. Baru sembuh setelah akhirnya makan dan beristirahat dengan benar.

Baru setelah Mafuyu berkunjung untuk mendiskusikan lagu yang akan dia bawakan pada CAC nantilah Ugetsu merasa bahwa tubuhnya bukan sakit biasa.

“Ugetsu-san, ini perasaanku saja apa memang baumu agak berubah ya? Masih sama ... hanya saja ... kok kayaknya lebih manis?”

Ingin Ugetsu tak menggubris pertanyaan dari sang murid kalau saja pelajaran saat dia sekolah dulu mengenai “apa-apa saja yang membuat bau seorang omega berubah” tidak melintasi pemikirannya saat itu juga.

Hanya ada tiga pilihan kenapa baunya sebagai omega berubah: satu, dia memiliki pasangan/ _mate_ alfa yang sah; dua, seorang alfa menandainya; dan tiga, dia sedang mengandung.

Pilihan pertama tidak mungkin. Karena sejak kelas tiga SMA lalu (iya mereka memang gila), mereka sudah melakukan _mating_ sehingga bau Ugetsu dan Akihiko yang awalnya berbeda, bercampur dan akhirnya membuat mereka berdua memiliki bau yang sama.

Pilihan kedua juga tidak mungkin. Mantan kekasih violisnya—sebenarnya semuanya kecuali Akihiko—adalah seorang beta. Tanda _marking_ seseorang pun hanya bertahan paling lama satu hari. Sekarang sudah September, jadi tidak mungkin bau sang beta masih melekat pada dirinya, apalagi hampir semua beta tidak memiliki bau sama sekali.

Dan yang ketiga ....

Yang ketiga ....

“Tidak mungkin,” Ugetsu menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya mengayun di depan tubuhnya, “tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin hamil. Aku, ‘kan seharusnya _heat_....”

Suaranya memelan. Bersamaan dengan dia yang baru saja dihantam kenyataan, Ugetsu berlari ke kamar mandi guna melihat kalender yang tergantung di samping pintu.

 _Heat_ -nya seharusnya selalu datang di awal bulan ganjil dan berlangsung selama seminggu. Sekarang sudah pertengahan September, jadi seharusnya dia justru sudah selesai _heat_ saat ini. _Heat_ terakhirnya adalah bulan Juli lalu, masa-masa di mana dia masih berbaikan bersama sang alfa dan memadu kasih menghabiskan malam _heat_ dan _rut_ mereka berdua tanpa henti.

_Tapi dia memakai pengaman dan aku minum obat teratur!_

Ugetsu menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar, jemarinya menelusuri tanggal bulan Juli satu per satu. Dia ingat kalau _live_ pertama Akihiko dan _band_ -nya berada di masa penghujung _heat_ -nya, persis ketika Akihiko sudah selesai dua hari sebelumnya. _Heat_ -nya berhenti tepat sehari sebelum _live_ perdana Given, dan di hari itu juga dirinya masih minum obat tak lama setelah sesi seks selesai.

Tapi ....

Hari terakhir _heat_ bukan berarti dia sudah aman-aman saja, justru dia masih tetap fertil meskipun sudah tak lagi demam dan merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuh. Makanya dulu di setiap mata pelajaran gender kedua—pun sang ibu yang omega selalu mewanti-wanti sejak kecil—setiap omega selalu dianjurkan meminum obat bahkan sampai keesokan hari setelah hari _heat_ terakhir untuk jaga-jaga.

Parahnya adalah, dia ingat Akihiko memintanya melakukan seks untuk pelepasan penat sebelum _live_ esok harinya, tapi yang tidak dia ingat adalah apakah malam itu Akihiko memakai pengaman apa tidak.

Dan lagi, seorang beta tidak akan bisa menghamili seorang omega bahkan di masa _heat_ sekalipun. Kalaupun bisa, persentasenya sangat kecil sekali. Ugetsu sendiri tidak pernah melewati masa _heat_ -nya dengan orang lain kecuali ... Kaji Akihiko, alfa sahnya.

“Mafuyu, antar aku ke rumah sakit lebih dulu.”

“Baik.”

...

...

...

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang sudah dia prediksi sebelumnya. Seorang janin sedang bertumbuh di dalam rahimnya sejak sepuluh minggu lalu—tepat pada awal bulan Juli. Baik Ugetsu maupun Mafuyu yang sekarang sedang menggenggam tangannya, tahu betul siapa ayah dari janin yang sedang dikandungnya itu.

Dokter perempuan omega yang duduk di depannya ini memberinya pilihan, gugurkan atau pertahankan. Perempuan alfa, beta, dan omega—baik laki-laki maupun perempuan—diberikan kewenangan oleh pemerintah untuk menggugurkan kandungan mereka dengan alasan-alasan tersendiri, termasuk jika belum siap karena usia yang masih muda. Peraturan ini dibuat sebagai salah satu upaya perubahan yang lebih baik terhadap mereka berempat, terutama omega. Ditambah lagi, biaya untuk menggugurkan kandungan pun tidak terlalu mahal. Ugetsu bahkan bisa memakai sepertiga uang jajan bulanannya untuk operasi.

“Karena usianya sudah sepuluh minggu, Murata-san hanya punya waktu sampai dua minggu lagi sampai usia kandungannya dua belas minggu. Setelah itu, walaupun kami tetap bisa melakukan aborsi, risikonya akan jauh meningkat karena sudah memasuki trimester kedua. Keselamatan ayah sang calon bayi adalah yang paling kami utamakan, maka dari itu saya harap saya bisa mendengar keputusan Murata-san secepat mungkin.”

Murata Ugetsu menghela napas berat, meremas tangan Mafuyu yang masih menggenggamnya, dia bertanya, “Dokter, kalau saya ingin mempertahankan janin ini, apa yang harus saya lakukan?”

 _Gila_ , bahkan Mafuyu sampai menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat.

Perpisahan yang menantinya dan Akihiko sudah di ujung mata, setidaknya, walaupun hanya satu, Ugetsu masih ingin memiliki yang tersisa di antara mereka berdua. Kalau musik sudah tidak bisa menyatukan mereka kembali, biarlah anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya ini yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Kaji Akihiko.

Sang dokter tersenyum, kemudian mengambil brosur paling atas dari tumpukan kertas di sudut meja. Sembari menyerahkan brosur tersebut kepada Ugetsu, beliau membalas,

“Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya mau tanya beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Apa Murata-san merokok?”

Ugetsu menatap kertas berjudul “Persiapan Kehamilan untuk Setiap Calon Ibu dan Ayah!” di tangannya sejenak kemudian mengangguk. “Saya merokok, dua sampai tiga batang sehari. Tapi tidak setiap hari.”

“Mulai sekarang harus dikurangi ya,” dokter itu tersenyum, lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya, “oke, akan saya jelaskan isi brosur tersebut. Silakan dicatat atau mungkin direkam.”

* * *

Sehari sebelum CAC berlangsung (Mafuyu memberitahunya jadwal CAC), Ugetsu masih sibuk berlatih seperti biasanya. Memainkan _piece-piece_ yang dihapalnya di luar kepala, melatih program yang akan dibawakannya untuk konser minggu depan, apapun itu, yang penting bisa menjauhkan sosok Kaji Akihiko dari pikirannya.

Walaupun akhirnya semua itu gagal karena Akihiko datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Pembicaraan yang terjadi awalnya biasa saja—sesuai yang Ugetsu perkirakan. Secercah harapan muncul di hatinya kalau Akihiko mungkin akan kembali padanya.

Tapi dia juga sadar bahwa ini adalah pelarian Akihiko yang paling lama.

Tiga bulan.

Selama-lamanya Akihiko menjauhi dirinya, tak pernah lebih dari seminggu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dan Ugetsu tak bisa menampik rasa kalut dan khawatir yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai akhirnya semua kecemasannya terbukti Akihiko mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pindah.

“Apa kau meninggalkan biola?!” teriaknya sembari mencengkeram baju orang yang masih dia cintai sampai detik itu.

Ugetsu marah, tentu saja.

Biola bukan hanya hal yang membawa mereka berdua bertemu. Bukan pula hanya hal yang membuat mereka berdua saling mencinta satu sama lain. Menurut Ugetsu, biola lebih dari itu.

Biola adalah dirinya.

Meskipun Ugetsu sadar dan tahu bahwa suatu hari Akihiko akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dirinya, tetap saja tak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sakit ketika kau menyadari bahwa hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Semuanya terasa sesak sampai-sampai tak bisa bernapas. Tangannya gatal ingin menghajar sesuatu, tapi determinasi di mata sang mantan kekasih lebih dari menjelaskan semuanya.

Hati nuraninya berbisik,

_Cukup, Ugetsu. Sudah tidak bisa lagi._

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa tercambuk berkali-kali. Dia tahu, _aku tahu_ , tapi ....

Dan ketika akhirnya Akihiko melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, yang membuat hatinya terkoyak bukan hanya Akihiko yang akan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa dia, tapi juga Akihiko yang tak lagi merasa apa-apa.

Semua rasa sakit yang Ugetsu rasakan tadi, tak berdampak apa-apa pada alfanya—sama sekali.

Kalau omega akan merasa kesakitan dan sesak jika melakukan pengkhianatan atas hubungannya dengan selain alfa sahnya, Tuhan membalas sang alfa dengan perasaan yang terbagi. Apapun yang dirasakan oleh sang omega, sang alfa juga akan ikut merasakannya—baik itu rasa senang, sedih, bahagia, atau sakit.

Tapi dengan syarat, sang alfa harus mencintai omeganya.

Dulu, ketika Ugetsu sedang senang, Akihiko akan memeluknya dan membisikkannya kata-kata cinta, berkata dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang di atas awan. Dulu, ketika Ugetsu sedang sedih, Akihiko akan langsung mendekapnya tanpa aba-aba. Bagi Ugetsu yang tidak terlalu bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya, bagi Ugetsu yang selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, dia selalu bersyukur Tuhan bersikap adil atas perasaannya yang akan terbagi pada sang alfa.

Sekarang sudah tak bisa lagi.

Tak ada.

Lenyap.

Habis tak bersisa.

Murata Ugetsu mengangkat tangannya, merasakan janin yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam perutnya yang masih rata.

_Dia tidak sadar ... bahkan soal bauku yang berubah ... dia tidak sadar sama sekali._

Perasaan yang dulu bersarang di hati sang alfa, sekarang Ugetsu yakin bahwa itu sudah benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

Ugetsu heran kenapa dia hobi sekali menyakiti dirinya. Akihiko tak menyuruhnya menonton, bahkan mungkin tidak ingin menyuruhnya menonton.

Tapi dia tetap datang.

Pria itu tetap datang dan menyaksikan bahwa mantan kekasihnya di sana benar-benar bahagia dan lepas bermain musik yang tanpa sadar sudah disukainya sejak lama. Ugetsu tak pernah setuju Akihiko bermain _band_ , tapi dia tak pernah bilang karena tahu bahwa itu adalah bentuk pelarian Akihiko. Walaupun dia merasa Akihiko berkhianat padanya, tapi Ugetsu tetap mengunci mulutnya dan ikut menemani Akihiko membeli set drum yang sekarang akan tak terpakai di rumahnya.

Akihiko tersenyum, dan Ugetsu hanya bisa memasang wajah lirih begitu sadar bukan dia yang lagi membuat mantan kekasihnya itu merasa bahagia.

Jadi dia pergi.

Berjalan tak berhenti.

Tak mau mendengarkan.

Sampai Akihiko berhasil mengejar dan menggenggam tangannya.

Semua yang Akihiko katakan, semua yang Akihiko utarakan, rasa-rasanya sudah bisa Ugetsu dengar duluan sebelum sang mantan kekasih selesai mengucapkan semuanya. Dia tahu ini perpisahan, dia tahu ini kata-kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan di jalan masing-masing.

Saat ini, detik ini,

hatinya teriris nyeri luar biasa.

Tapi apa?

Akihiko tetap tak merasakan apa-apa.

Mau sebanyak apapun waktu yang berjalan menemani mereka berdua,

Akihiko tetap tak akan berubah.

Jadi Ugetsu memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Kali ini dia benar-benar menyerah.

Sudah tak ada gunanya menahan orang yang tak bisa bahagia denganmu.

Karena mencintai bukan hanya tentang membuat orang itu berada di sisimu, tapi juga melepaskan jika dia sudah tak bisa lagi bersama denganmu.

“Aku mengerti. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku.” Ugetsu berharap suaranya terdengar tegar.

Apa yang Ugetsu rasakan sekarang bukan hanya hatinya yang teriris, tapi juga dadanya yang terasa sakit seperti dihimpit sesuatu. Dia tak pernah merasakan sesakit ini sebelumnya—rasa sakit yang benar-benar nyata seolah nanti ketika dia melihat dirinya di depan cermin, goresan luka akan banyak menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya.

_Snap._

Napasnya tertahan tanpa sadar.

Sudah.

Benar-benar selesai.

Sesuatu di antara mereka baru saja terputus. Benang takdir tipis yang melingkari mereka berdua selama tiga tahun ini atas nama ‘ikatan antara alfa dan omega’ _baru saja terputus._

Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Ugetsu merasakan tangannya digenggam erat untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan perlahan.

Lalu suara langkah kaki yang menjauh terdengar.

Pria bersurai hitam itu berbalik, menampilkan wajah yang sudah basah dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Tenggorokannya tercekat tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya terulur menggapai udara kosong, kakinya nyaris mengejar sebelum akhirnya suara seseorang meyakinkannya,

_“Tidak apa-apa.”_

Sekuat mungkin Ugetsu menahan suaranya, sekuat mungkin dia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dan tak jatuh lemas ke atas tanah.

Selesai.

Sudah tak terkejar.

Sudah tak bisa tergapai.

Dengan suara parau, dia berbisik,

“Selamat tinggal, Akihiko ....”

Tangannya meraba perut tempat sang jabang bayi tertidur.

Masih sambil menatap jauh di depan sana, berdiri hanya sendiri di jalanan yang tak terterangi dengan benar, Ugetsu menggumam dalam hati,

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan hidup berdua dengan anakku. Aku akan cerita bahwa kami berpisah ketika dia masih berada di dalam kandungan._

_Tidak apa-apa._

_Aku kuat._

_Aku baik-baik saja._

...

...

...

Seminggu setelahnya, Ugetsu baru berani bercerita pada Mafuyu. Mafuyu yang seharusnya saat itu ada latihan _band_ , nyaris akan putar arah kalau Ugetsu tidak meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

“Tidak apa-apa, Mafuyu. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan ini padamu, itu saja.”

* * *

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah perpisahannya dengan Akihiko. Ugetsu merasa beruntung karena dari seluruh mata kuliah yang dia ambil untuk semester ini, hanya ada satu mata kuliah di mana dia satu kelas bersama orang itu. Beruntungnya karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, Ugetsu lebih sering memakai pakaian yang tebal-tebal sehingga perutnya yang semakin lama semakin membuncit pun tertutupi. Tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya tidak wajar, toh dia bisa memakai alasan ‘alergi dingin’ untuk mengelak—dan itu juga bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Dia memang tidak terlalu tahan dingin sejak kecil.

Saat kunjungan kuil pada awal tahun baru, Ugetsu datang pagi-pagi sekali setelah diberi tahu oleh Mafuyu bahwa Given akan datang ke sana ketika matahari sudah agak naik. Ugetsu bersiap-siap; memakai kaus lengan panjang berlapis _sweater_ dan mantel tebal, sebelum akhirnya dilapisi oleh jaket _padding_ berwarna hitam.

Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kali ini pria berambut hitam ikal itu tidak meminta untuk kesuksesan kariernya atau kelancaran studinya seperti orang-orang.

Dia hanya mengharapkan kesehatan untuk dirinya sendiri dan bayinya.

_Semoga, proses melahirkan nanti akan lancar. Baik aku dan Anna, kami berdua akan sehat dan baik-baik saja._

Murata Anna, nama yang dia pilihkan untuk anak perempuan yang nanti diprediksi akan lahir pada awal bulan Maret. Alasan dia menamai anaknya ‘Anna’ adalah karena pria itu ingat, dulu sekali dia pernah membicarakan soal nama anak dengan Akihiko, saat pulang sekolah, di ruang musik gedung lama yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

_“Kalau aku punya anak perempuan, ingin kuberi nama Annatasia—aslinya itu Anastasia, dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya ‘kebangkitan’. Karena kalau di Jepang susah, kuubah jadi Annatasia, supaya bisa kupanggil ‘Anna’.”_

_“Tapi nanti terlalu panjang, Aki. Kaji Annatasia, ‘kan panjang.”_

_“Ya sudah, singkat saja hanya ‘Anna’. Nanti kita kasih tahu Anna apa arti dari namanya.”_

_“Ah, boleh juga. Oh iya, kenapa ‘kebangkitan’?”_

_“Hmm aku suka saja. Itu juga sebagai doa supaya anak kita menjadi orang yang tidak gampang menyerah ... eh, aneh ya haha. Aku memang tidak pintar bikin na—”_

_“Tidak kok, bagus. Aku suka. Nanti kita namakan anak kita ‘Anna’. La_ _gipula, kalau kita nanti jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, orang-orang tidak akan kesusahan memanggil namanya seperti orang memanggil namaku. Jadi ini nama yang sangat bagus!”_

 _“Nah itu juga haha._ _Selain itu, ‘Anna’ sendiri, bukan ‘Anna’ yang aku maksud, di bahasa Yunani memiliki arti ‘kebaikan’, ‘rahmat’, atau ‘kecantikan’. Bagus, ‘kan?”_

_“Aki … kenapa nama ini cantik sekali …. aku terharu. Nanti benar kita pakai untuk nama anak kita ya!”_

Ugetsu tersenyum miris meraba kandungannya yang sudah menginjak usia enam bulan.

* * *

Ugetsu tak berhenti mondar-mandir. Beberapa orang di sekitar bahkan sempat menaruh atensi padanya yang terus berjalan memutar sejak tadi sebelum kembali mengabaikan dirinya.

Pria bermarga Murata itu menggigit bibirnya tak tenang, jemarinya pun terus dimainkannya sejak tadi. Perihal kehamilannya ini, Ugetsu tahu dia tidak akan menyembunyikannya selamanya. Tentu saja dalam hal ini, orang tuanya adalah pihak yang paling berhak tahu. Sudah dari jauh-jauh hari dia mempersiapkan diri, tapi mau dia sesiap apapun, jantungnya tak juga berhenti berdebar terlalu keras—bahkan rasanya seperti hampir melompat keluar.

Setelah terus melatih dan mengulang-ngulang apa yang akan dia ucapkan nanti, akhirnya kemarin lusa Ugetsu menelepon kedua orang tuanya. Sayangnya (atau beruntungnya), ayahnya tak bisa datang karena terlalu mendadak. Jadi yang bisa mengunjunginya saat ini hanyalah sang ibu yang tinggal menemani ayahnya bertugas di Jerman sana.

Dan sesuai perhitungannya, seharusnya pesawat ibunya akan mendarat tak lama lagi.

Awal Februari memang dingin, tapi Ugetsu merasa tangannya lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya.

Pria bernetra senada dengan warna rambutnya itu tak henti-hentinya mengetuk ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Telunjuknya tanpa sadar dia gigit. Netranya tak lelah berpendar mencari sosok sang ibunda di antara setiap orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Otaknya tak berhenti mengulang kata-kata apa saja yang akan dia ucapkan; dimulai dari awal percakapan, basa-basi, percakapan inti, lalu permintaan maaf dan pembelaan kalau-kalau dirinya akan diasingkan dari keluarganya sendiri.

Hubungannya dengan orang tuanya memang biasa saja, tidak buruk, namun juga tidak sebaik orang lain. Secara finansial, ayah dan ibunya selalu mendukungnya; uang yang dikirimkan ke rekeningnya setiap bulan masih lebih besar dibandingkan anak seumurannya. Bukan hanya itu, Ugetsu juga tak pernah membayar uang sekolahnya sendiri, rumah _basement_ pun langsung dibayar lunas setelah tahu bahwa dia tak suka dengan rumah utama keluarga Murata yang katanya terlalu bergaya kebaratan, dan bahkan terkadang ayah atau ibunya mengirimkannya uang tambahan tanpa diminta.

Dimarahi habis-habisan dia masih terima, tapi jika dia harus diusir dan tak lagi didukung secara finansial, Ugetsu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pikiran-pikiran ini sudah menghantuinya cukup lama, dan mau dia mempersiapkan diri sebaik apapun untuk mendengar kemurkaan orang tuanya, Murata Ugetsu tidak akan pernah siap.

_Bagaimana jika aku diusir? Bagaimana jika ibu marah? Bagaimana jika ayah tak mengakuiku sebagai anak? Bagaimana jika mereka memutus uang bulanan? Aku makan apa? Anakku makan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara mengurus bayi, aku harus bagaimana? Rumahku yang sekarang juga tidak layak untuk tempat tinggal anakku. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa meminta pindah ke rumah ayah dan ibu tanpa membuat mereka curiga? Rumah di sana jauh lebih layak ...._

Hendak dia terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri kalau saja dia tak menangkap kedatangan sosok sang ibunda dari ekor matanya.

“Ugetsu-chan~!”

Dulu dia selalu malu dipanggil seperti itu—kekanakkan. Dia tak pernah suka.

Tapi sekarang, entah kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar ‘Ugetsu-chan’ keluar dari bibir Murata Yui.

Entah kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar suara ibunya sendiri.

“Ugetsu-chan ini tiba-tiba menelepon bikin ibu kaget saja. Sudah ayo, di sini dingin. Kita ke restoran dulu yuk buat makan. Mumpung masih jam tiga,” Yui tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya di lengan sang anak kemudian berjalan sembari menarik kopernya sendiri.

Ah, kok rasanya agak sedih ya ....

Ugetsu berhenti melangkah, mau tak mau membuat sang ibu juga akhirnya menghentikan jalannya.

“Ugetsu? Kenapa?”

Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia lupa pada narasi-narasi yang sudah dia persiapkan semalaman. Yang ada malah dirinya yang tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara sama sekali kecuali suara sesenggukan yang berusaha dia tahan.

“Ugetsu?”

Yui menggeser kopernya mendekat. Wanita berusia awal empat puluhan itu berjalan ke depan sang anak kemudian menangkup wajah Ugetsu yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lantai di bawahnya.

“Kenapa?”

Tangis Ugetsu pecah hari itu.

...

...

...

Ugetsu tertidur menyamping memeluk lengan sang ibu agak erat. Murata Yui menatap kandungan sang anak yang tertutupi selimut, kemudian mengedar memandang rumah yang sudah ditempati oleh Ugetsu selama hampir enam tahun ini.

_Klik._

“Halo, Yui?”

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian berkata pelan, “Masato-san. Ke Jepang, secepatnya. Kalau bisa besok sudah sampai. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan soal anak kita.”

“Yui? Yang benar saja, aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku menumpuk dan setidaknya kau beri tahu aku seminggu sebelumnya—”

“Dan ah ya, aku ingin renovasi rumah utama, Ugetsu tidak terlalu suka dengan desain rumah kita yang sekarang.”

Sambungan diputus sepihak.

* * *

Akhir Februari, Ugetsu tidak lagi tinggal di rumah semi- _basement_ -nya, melainkan sudah pindah ke rumah utama tempat dulu dia dibesarkan sebelum pindah ke Austria. Kamar utama yang dulu dipakai oleh orang tuanya kini berubah menjadi kamarnya sendiri, ditambah dengan satu ranjang bayi berwarna putih di sampingnya. Ruang kerja di samping kamar utama diubah menjadi kamar sang anak jika nanti sudah bisa ditinggal tidur sendiri—mungkin mulai usia enam bulan.

Kamar kosong di lantai satu diubah menjadi kamar untuk ibunya, yang berencana untuk tinggal di Jepang menemani Ugetsu mengurus sang cucu. Selain beberapa ruangan yang diubah kegunaannya, beberapa tempat lain seperti ruang tengah pun diubah. Jika dulu ruang tengah hanya diisi oleh meja, satu sofa panjang dan satu sofa tunggal, juga televisi dan lemari kecil, sekarang meja kayu tersebut sudah disingkirkan merapat pada dinding. Dua sofa berwarna merah marun khas zaman dulu di sana diganti menjadi satu sofa besar berwarna hitam dengan model yang lebih modern. Semua lemari dan rak-rak di lantai satu diubah menjadi _childproof_. Lantai ruang tengah yang dulu tak dilapisi apa-apa, sekarang dilapisi karpet busa tebal berwarna abu-abu muda. Beberapa mainan dan tempat tidur kecil untuk bayi pun diletakkan di sana. Ruang tengah kediaman Murata resmi diubah menjadi tempat bermain Murata Anna.

Ugetsu menatap puas rumah ‘baru’nya. Sebelum banyak furnitur yang diganti, rumah pun sudah dicat ulang tak lama setelah ayahnya sampai ke Jepang dan mendengar semuanya. Beliau setuju untuk merenovasi beberapa bagian rumah dan mengubah furnitur-furnitur sesuai kemauan Ugetsu; apalagi mungkin Ugetsu akan tetap tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama. Yui yang sebelumnya tinggal bersama sang suami pun hanya tinggal mengurus beberapa surat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tinggal di sini bersama anak dan calon cucunya.

Mengenai ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Ugetsu, awalnya Yui dan Masato benar-benar geram. Hampir mereka mendatangi apartemen sang mantan kekasih kalau saja Ugetsu tidak berlutut memohon. Bukan hanya itu saja, sejak Ugetsu menceritakan semuanya di dalam mobil di parkiran bandara, Yui nyaris membentak anak kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa anaknya begitu bodoh? Bagaimana bisa anaknya yang memiliki masa depan cerah kini harus mengurus seorang bayi sendirian? Bagaimana bisa anaknya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya?

Tapi melihat Ugetsu sampai menangis pun Yui tak sanggup.

Apalagi ketika dia sampai memohon-mohon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_“Ayah, jangan datangi Akihiko, kumohon. Aku yang tidak memberitahukannya, aku yang sengaja menyembunyikannya. Dia juga sudah tidak cinta lagi denganku, jadi biarkan aku hidup sendiri bersama anak ini saja. Kumohon ....”_

Melihat anaknya yang sampai berlutut seperti itu tentu saja Yui tak tega. Dulu dia juga sudah memarahi Ugetsu dan Akihiko habis-habisan begitu tahu mereka sudah melakukan _mating—_ di sekolah pula, seperti binatang tak punya malu saja. Mau dia marahi lagi gara-gara ini pun, dia tak bisa. Ugetsu sudah menerima akibat perbuatannya. Dan sebagai orang tua, dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terus berada di samping anak semata wayangnya itu.

* * *

Kediaman Murata pagi ini sudah dihebohkan oleh Ugetsu yang tiba-tiba berkata perutnya mulas. Mengingat bahwa jadwal melahirkannya memang dekat-dekat ini, bagaimana mungkin sang ibu bisa tenang begitu mendengar anaknya mengalami kontraksi? Yui sekarang sedang heboh menyiapkan dirinya, sedangkan Ugetsu malah asyik-asyikkan berdiri sembari menatap halamannya di luar sana dari balik jendela ruang tengah. Kedua tangannya meraba perutnya berulang kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan sang janin yang seiring berjalannya waktu semakin membuat perutnya sakit tak karuan.

Sekarang awal musim semi, hari kedua bulan Maret. Dua pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya baru akan berbunga mulai bulan depan, tetapi Ugetsu tetap senang karena pohon _plum_ yang dulu ditanamnya bersama sang ibu sejak sekolah dasar sekarang sudah mulai menunjukkan pucuk bunganya. Mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai satu-satunya pohon _plum_ di halamannya itu bermekaran dan memberikan warna selain warna hijau.

Satu kontraksi kuat kembali datang, refleks membuatnya agak membungkuk sembari menopang dirinya pada kusen jendela. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan; Ugetsu melirik tas darurat yang sudah dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari yang terletak di atas sofa. Baju ganti, dompet, pun ponselnya sudah diletakkan di satu tas yang sama. Ibunya yang telah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap pun sekarang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju dirinya dan ikut mengusap perutnya—siapa tahu rasa sakitnya akan terasa sedikit berkurang.

“Ugetsu, kalau air ketubanmu pecah, langsung bilang ya.”

“Iya.”

“Karena ibu dan nenekmu sama-sama punya riwayat melahirkan cepat, jadi ibu harus—”

“Iya, Bu. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Habisnya ...,” Murata Yui menggerutu, rambutnya yang masih basah akibat keramas berayun ke sana kemari. Diperhatikannya sang anak baik-baik, diperiksa lagi kondisi Ugetsu untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum beralih pada tas darurat guna memeriksa isinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, “Huh enak sekali mantanmu ini. Kau di sini sendirian berjuang, sekarang paling dia sedang senang-senang dengan pacar barunya.”

Ugetsu tersenyum miris.

Mendengar hal yang selalu diucapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya berulang-ulang kali itu hanya bisa membuatnya menghela napas berat. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan orang tuanya terhadap Akihiko, tapi rasanya bosan juga jika ibunya yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya ini selalu mengutuk Akihiko di setiap kesempatan.

Iya, Ugetsu tahu. Mungkin sekarang orang itu sudah sibuk dengan kehidupan barunya, mungkin juga sedang berjalan-jalan dengan pacar barunya itu.

Ugetsu _tahu_ , tidak usah diperjelas. Selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini Ugetsu terus berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Kaji Akihiko. Semua barang Akihiko sudah diambil oleh sang pemilik, kecuali set drum yang sengaja ditinggalkan dan kini malah berada di dalam ruang latihan kedap suaranya di lantai dua. Selain hari pindahan, Ugetsu belum pernah melihat set drum itu lagi bahkan sampai hari ini. Setiap dia ingin latihan, dia lebih memilih latihan di ruang tengah atau di kamarnya sendiri. Pun ibunya sendiri sama sekali tak keberatan mendengar suara biola sang anak yang sudah sangat lama tidak didengarnya.

Baru ketika Ugetsu hendak memfokuskan kembali pikirannya dengan melihat halaman, dia merasakan kontraksi yang lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan kontraksi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan pula, Ugetsu merasa bahwa pangkal pahanya basah seolah dialiri sesuatu.

Matanya menatap ke lantai, pada genangan air yang mulai terbentuk di bawah kakinya.

“Ibu, air ketubanku pecah.”

* * *

Perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit tadi bukanlah perjalanan paling menyenangkan yang pernah Murata Ugetsu rasakan seumur hidupnya. Dia lupa bahwa ibunya ini memiliki hobi mengebut sejak masih sebelum menikah. Walaupun memang tadi sang ibu mengebut dengan mulus dan hati-hati, bukan berarti jantung Ugetsu tak merasa ingin copot dari rongga dadanya setengah jam yang lalu.

Ugetsu pikir riwayat melahirkan cepat milik sang ibu dan nenek tidak terlalu berarti apa-apa atau itu tidak ‘secepat’ yang dia bayangkan. Namun nyatanya, hanya setengah jam setelah air ketubannya pecah, sekarang Ugetsu mendapati dirinya sedang mengejan di ruang bersalin.

Seumur-umur Ugetsu merasakan rasa sakit, baru kali ini dia merasakan rasa sakit yang membuatnya ingin mati. Dia sudah banyak baca-baca mengenai pengalaman melahirkan orang lain, pun mendengar langsung dari Yui. Tapi memang, baca-baca dan mendengar dari orang lain tidak sebanding sama sekali dengan merasakannya sendiri.

Dia tak ingin apa-apa selain membuatnya selesai lebih cepat. Apapun itu, dia ingin anaknya segera lahir ke dunia ini saja. Karena mungkin Ugetsu sudah tidak akan punya cukup tenaga jika proses persalinan ini berjalan lebih lama.

Ketika menunggu sampai akhirnya pembukaannya sempurna, Ugetsu melihat dua orang pasien yang juga menunggu di ruang yang sama dengannya. Bedanya, mereka berdua tampak ditemani oleh pasangan masing-masing, sedangkan dirinya di sini hanya ditemani oleh ibunya sendiri. Bukan Ugetsu tak bersyukur—justru dia sangat bersyukur dia tak melahirkan sendirian—tapi sisi dirinya yang lain tetap saja merasa iri, bukan hanya sebagai Murata Ugetsu, namun juga sebagai seorang omega.

Selama delapan bulan terakhir ini, dia lebih banyak mengetahui hubungan spesial antara alfa dan omega dibandingkan saat dia belajar di sekolah dulu. Seorang omega akan merasa lebih tenang jika dia berada di tempat yang familiar, tempat yang penuh dengan baunya sendiri dan sang alfa. Terkadang juga akan ada saat-saat di mana seorang omega yang sedang hamil akan sangat membutuhkan afeksi secara fisik lebih dari biasanya dari alfanya sendiri, dianggap sebagai sebuah bentuk validasi, pengakuan, dan juga perlindungan.

Selain hal-hal di atas, Ugetsu juga baru tahu bahwa putusnya ikatan antara alfa dan omega akan meningkatkan risiko kejadian tak diinginkan ketika proses persalinan. Omega laki-laki, meskipun ditakdirkan bisa mengandung dan melahirkan, secara fisik mereka tetap saja laki-laki. Bentuk tubuh yang mereka miliki tetap tidak sesuai untuk menjadi tempat tinggal janin selama sembilan bulan. Maka dari itu, setiap omega laki-laki hanya akan mengandung selama delapan bulan atau kurang lebih 32-34 minggu. Jika lebih dari itu, maka harus dilakukan operasi caesar secepatnya sebelum membahayakan kondisi sang ibu dan janin itu sendiri. Adanya ikatan antara alfa dan omega, juga hadirnya sang alfa menemani omeganya saat proses persalinan, akan menurunkan risiko-risiko seperti meninggalnya sang ibu/ayah atau sang jabang bayi.

Dan Ugetsu tidak menginginkan kehadiran Akihiko saat ini kecuali untuk membiarkan Murata Anna lahir ke dunia dengan selamat.

Dia tidak butuh apapun.

Dia hanya ingin menggendong buah hatinya yang sudah dia kandung dengan susah payah.

Ugetsu sangat sadar bahwa staminanya tidak terlalu tinggi, pun beberapa hari terakhir dia kekurangan tidur karena tidak bisa mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman dan Anna yang terus bergerak mencari posisi di dalam perutnya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit, dan parahnya Ugetsu merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Dalam satu dorongan terakhir, Ugetsu bisa mendengar suara tangisan sang anak yang sudah dia nanti-nanti selama ini sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri hanya beberapa detik setelahnya.

* * *

Ketika Ugetsu membuka matanya perlahan, satu yang langsung dia tangkap saat itu adalah cahaya lampu ruangannya yang terlampau terang juga langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali sadar bahwa dia saat ini masih berada di rumah sakit.

Ingin sekali dia bangkit dan menanyakan keberadaan dan kondisi Anna saat ini, namun menggerakkan tangannya saja dia masih kesusahan. Suatu keajaiban dia masih hidup setelah melewati proses hidup-mati saat membawa Anna terlahir ke dunia. Padahal Ugetsu selalu olahraga, pun selalu menjaga kondisi tubuhnya agar tetap fit. Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran tak lama setelah anaknya mengeluarkan tangisan pertamanya di dunia.

Ugetsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Selain jendela yang menampilkan cuaca cerah di luaran sana dan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, Ugetsu tidak bisa menemukan eksistensi ibunya di manapun.

Baru tepat ketika dia hendak mencoba bangun, pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka.

Murata Yui setengah berlari menghampiri sang anak.

“Ugetsu-chan! Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ibu panggilkan dokter ya?” tanya sang ibu beruntun. Ugetsu hanya tersenyum kecil membalas sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. “Aku baik-baik saja. Anna mana?”

“Anna di ruang bayi. Dia sehat dan tidak ada cacat sedikit pun. Tadi ibu lihat dia mirip sekali denganmu ketika baru lahir. Tapi ibu belum bisa melihat matanya, masih menutup. Semoga dia tidak mirip dengan orang itu. Semoga Anna memiliki mata yang sama seperti kita berdua.”

Ugetsu ingin membantah, _warna matanya sama dengan Aki juga tidak apa-apa, ‘kan wajar,_ tapi dia tak ada energi untuk bertengkar dengan ibunya saat ini. Toh apa yang dikatakan ibunya juga tidak salah. Walaupun Ugetsu berkata dia tidak apa-apa, namun dia berpikir hidupnya dan Anna akan jauh lebih baik kalau anaknya itu tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan ayahnya sama sekali—setidaknya dari fisik.

“Kau ini bikin ibu khawatir saja, tahu. Tadi dokter bilang katanya setelah melahirkan detak jantungmu sempat hilang. Katanya kau terlalu lelah sampai akhirnya pingsan. Sudah, sekarang ibu panggilkan dokter saja ya.” Murata Yui langsung bergegas ke meja perawat tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari anaknya sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter perempuan datang memeriksanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan oleh sang dokter selain kondisi Ugetsu yang sudah membaik meskipun masih tetap harus istirahat sampai akhirnya kuat untuk bertemu dengan anaknya sendiri. Mau tak mau, akhirnya ayah muda itu pun memejamkan matanya dan berhasil membuat dirinya kembali terlelap tak sampai satu menit kemudian.

...

...

...

Beberapa jam setelah itu, Ugetsu kembali terbangun, kali ini dengan energi yang sudah kembali terisi dan tubuh yang tak lagi selelah tadi siang. Dengan ditemani oleh sang ibu dan suster yang berjaga, Ugetsu diperbolehkan bertemu dan memberikan ASI pertamanya pada Anna yang sekarang masih berada di ruang bayi.

Nyaris Ugetsu meloloskan air matanya begitu sang anak akhirnya berada di pelukannya sendiri. Dia pikir Anna akan lebih besar dari ini, tapi di tangannya yang kecil pun, Anna masih tetap terasa mungil. Ujung-ujung jemarinya meraba pipi sang anak yang masih kemerahan, sebelum akhirnya dibantu dengan suster untuk pertama kalinya menyusui Anna.

Sembari menatap Anna yang kini tampak nyaman dengannya, Ugetsu berucap,

“Halo, Sayang. Ini papa. Nanti Anna tumbuh jadi gadis yang kuat ya. Jadi anak baik-baik, jadi anak yang pintar. Nanti Anna pasti bingung kenapa Anna tidak memiliki ayah seperti yang lain, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kita hidup hanya berdua saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Papa bisa menjadi papa dan ayah untukmu sekaligus.”

Rambut tipis Anna dielusnya perlahan.

“Anna, kita akan baik-baik saja berdua. Papa bisa membesarkanmu seperti orang tua lainnya. Jadi nanti jangan sedih ya. Papa tidak akan pernah pergi.”

Murata Ugetsu bersumpah akan melindungi Murata Anna sampai kapanpun. Tidak boleh ada yang membuatnya bersedih, tidak boleh ada yang membuatnya terluka.

Sekalipun itu nanti adalah ayah kandung dari anaknya itu sendiri.

Ugetsu tersenyum lembut.

Dengan ini, dia tidak butuh apapun lagi. Dia rela hidup berdua dengan Anna, dia rela bersusah-susah dengan sang anak tanpa seorang alfa di sampingnya, dia rela jika kuliahnya terhenti, dia bahkan rela jika suatu saat nanti karier bermusiknya pupus di tengah jalan.

Hanya saja,

_Kaji Akihiko, tetaplah mati di hatiku sampai nanti dan selamanya._

Kaji Akihiko harus tetap menghilang dan tak akan kembali ke kehidupan mereka berdua.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT A/N yang sebelumnya nggak ada (13 Desember 2020):
> 
> Oke, sedikit penjelasan soal nama Anna. Aku sendiri bukan tipikal author ‘yang lupa kalau ini cerita latarnya di Jepang thus giving them a westernish name’, cuman, melihat dari background-nya Ugetsu, kupikir bukan hal yang aneh kalau dia kasih nama anak begitu (selain itu usulan Aki, pun Aki sendiri dia keturunan orang Inggris (mungkin seperempatnya)). Dia juga sering keluar negeri jadi ngasih nama ‘Anna’ adalah kemudahan tersendiri, dan meminimalisir salah sebut. Anna sendiri di bahasa Jepang juga nggak akan salah sebut karena partikelnya pas. Tapi emang, nama Anna ini nggak ada kanjinya, jadi ditulis pake katakana. Anggap aja nama Anna ini nama legalnya, tapi kalau dipanjangin, dia bisa aja dipanggil Annatasia.
> 
> Sejujurnya, nggak ada yang tau bahasa ketiga yang Ugetsu kuasain itu apa karena udah jelas dua yang pertama adalah Jepang dan Inggris. Aku ngebayangin aja itu Jerman dan dulu dia tinggal di Austria selama enam tahun. I read Hilary Hahn’s interview and found out that studying in college when you are in elementary school is not impossible. Dan tentu saja ini bisa terjadi kalau kamu bener-bener jenius banget sampe orang-orang di kampusnya tertarik dan kamu menuhin kualifikasi buat masuk. Jadi, Ugetsu, di HC-ku, dia belajar musik setelah naik ke kelas empat SD sampe lulus SMP, that’s why it’s six years. Selain itu, karena papanya diplomat pun kakeknya politikus, bukan nggak mungkin dia berasal dari keluarga atas dan ber-privilege. Makanya aku percaya dia bisa dapet akses pendidikan kayak gini. Dan karena dia belajar musik di universitas, aku nge-HC juga dia dari SD sampe SMP itu homeschooling. Nggak pernah pake baju seragam sampe akhirnya pas SMA pindah ke Jepang (aku nge-HC dia bosen dan jenuh sama kehidupan di sana dan pengen jadi remaja yang ‘sebenarnya’ lagi makanya pindah, sayangnya untuk alasan tertentu, ibunya nggak bisa ikut—kalau ayahnya jelas karena dia kerja di luar negeri). Aku juga mikir dia TK-nya juga TK internasional (dan pake seragam).
> 
> BTW, ada yang nonton The Return of Superman yang Naeun family? Aku ngambil inspirasi keluarga multilingual juga dari sana. Itu nggak impossible buat hidup di keluarga yang multilingual kayak keluarganya Naeun. That’s why aku nanti di fic ketiga bikin interaksi Anna sama Ugetsu dan Yui kayak gitu. Ditambah, karena aku nge-HC keluarga Ugetsu adalah keluarga berpendidikan, nggak heran Anna tumbuh dengan menguasai banyak bahasa.
> 
> Dan, sesuai dengan fic ketiga dari series-nya, Anna ini punya fisik yang sama persis kayak Ugetsu, kecuali iris matanya mirip Aki—warnanya hijau cerah. I know at least some biological things but this is fanfiction world so bear it please TTTT (karena aslinya gen Aki harusnya kalah sama gen Ugetsu, ‘kan? Soalnya warna mata cerah itu, ‘kan gennya gen resesif BUT this is already omegaverse, things that doesn’t exist in real word so yeah ....).
> 
> p.s: pertama kali nyoba panggilan ayah/papa untuk omega laki-laki, so maaf kalau awkward


End file.
